Take A Bow
by He's So Amazing
Summary: It's a song-fic, my first one at that. It's basically about Rinoa and Squall...so...yeah...R+R!


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to, guess who? That's right...Square Soft....but I wish they belong to me...*cries*....The song belongs to the one and only Madonna....

Note: This little ficky-poo is set about a month after the end....so ya....read!....the song at first might not seem like the thing for this fic but trust me, it works out if you think about it carefully.....

~*Take a Bow*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa Heartily calmly strode through the halls of Balamb Gardens hall's waving hi to the occasional person that walked by her, while she lightly walked down the halls, she began to feel something lightly pounding at her chest, she stopped in the middle of the hall and looked down at her chest to see what was making her quite annoyed, it was the necklace with Squall's ring. 'Squall' she quietly said to no one as her lips began to curve upwards as she said his name, she loved him, yes, but she knew she couldn't have him, he didn't want her, he didn't love her the way she loved him, this thought quickly destroyed her smile. She continued her walk trying to forget about that fact, she quickened her pace as she thought about it even more, 'stop thinking about that!' she mentally said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Light are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here  
[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
[One lonely star you don't know who you are]  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She missed her intial target, the cafeteria, and walked straight into Squall, Squall also had his head down, thinking about God knows what. Rinoa stumbled back and then quickly hit the floor, her butt taking the first impact, Squall didn't have it so lucky, he stumbled to the side a few feet and fell right into the ring of water surrounding the fountains. Rinoa got up from her position to see who she bumped into, but know one was there. She rubbed her butt lightly trying to soften the pain and sat on the edge of the ring that protected the dry campus from the imposing water, trying to get her butt comfortable. until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


She was to scared to look or move away or do anything, after a few moments of awkward silence with the whole campus, she felt butterflys in her stomach as she was pulled back into the water by a forceful pull backwards, she felt a rush of water cover her body, she quickly raised her head from the water to find another head laughing at her wet face. 'I'm so sorry Rinoa [laughs] it's just that [laughs]' but before he could finish, she pushed him under the water again, his head rose again gasping for air. 'Squall Leonhart, and Miss Heartily!' they both turned there heads to see who's body belonged to the stern voice, it was Cid. 'you two!' he said with a small smirk forimg on his lips, 'get out and get dried, young love...' he quietly said. They both blushed furiously and looked at each other, they both got out and headed to there dorms to dry off.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Once they were dried off and at the cafeteria, they never talked about what happened despite the whole academy knew accept there friends. 'ZELL!' Rinoa screamed at what she saw, 'What are you eating!?' she gave Zell a strange look, and Zell returned her look with even more unnatural one with his mouth full of pizza!! 

'What's wrong with me!?' Zell quickly moved his hands all over his face searching for something that wasn't there, 'oh....I know I'm eating Pizza, well ya see...." Zell was about to finish until Quistis quickly interrupted him. 

'So tonight's the graduation for the new SeeD's, eh?' she asked looking hastly at everyone for an answer and for someone to strike up a convorsation so Zell wouldn't bring up another one of his eating lectures. 

'Yep' Rinoa quickly blurted out also trying to avoid those stupid lectures, Rinoa bored of this convorsation, asked Squall, 'Who's your date for tonight, Squall?' Rinoa slowly asked knowing it wouldn't be her, 'Why did I even ask that question?' she thought to herself. 

'I don't know' Squall plainly said, Rinoa gave a sigh, 'you wanna come with my Rinoa?' her heart skipped a beat, he hadn't said her name in so long, he really hadn't all he ever said was 'hey' to me or to anyone for that matter. 

'Of course!' she hastly said, she began to lightly shake, 'I gotta go!' she stood up, knocking her chair out of its balance and onto the floor, and running away. 

'I think someone is in love!' Irvine said pointing to Rinoa running away, Squall lightly blushed. 'I hope she is in love with me' Squall thought, his blush deepening. 

'I think someone else is in love!' Selphie lightly giggled pointing to Squall, after this remark Squall stood up in a rush and left his face a deep red. Everyone looked at each other in astonishment, the rigid LionHeart in love with the softest feather known to man kind, Heartily, and vice versa no less!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
All the world is a stage [world is a stage]  
And everyone has their part [has their part]  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
How was I to know you'd break  
[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]  
You'd break my heart  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


The time of the dance reared it's head and Rinoa Heartily was putting on her earrings in Selphies dorm while Selphie herself talked about how cute Squall and her would look and admiring her. Until a knock came from the door, Selphie quickly shut up and galloped over to the door, she slowly turned the knob and peered out wondering if it was Irvine for her or Squall for Rinoa. It was Squall. With a bouquet of flowers in his right hand, 'Selphie, is Rinoa hear?' he asked trying to peer behind her. Rinoa lightly pushed Selphie out of the way and made her way towards Squall, 'my, my! Look who is pretty tonight?' he smirked looking her up and down, Rinoa just blushed and took Squall's hand strolled away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I've always been in love with you  
[I've always been in love with you]  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


At the party ball type thing, Rinoa asked for a couple of songs to dance to Squall always obliged. When Squall and Rinoa were sitting back down, Seifer came up to them, Squall just scowled at him,' dear Rinoa, would you like to take me for one of your dances?' Seifer tried to coo her onto the dance floor, Rinoa was about to speak until she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Squall giving a deep scowl to Seifer and she declined his offer. Seifer just scowled at Squall while he was walking away, Rinoa continuosly looked back and forth between the two of them and began to giggle. Squall quickly stopped his scowling contest with Seifer, 'what's so funny?' he asked starting to smile at the site of her smiling. 'It's funny have you two always have some kind of competion' she began to giggle some more, but suddenyl stopped and began to lightly massage her face, 'i need fresh air!' she said, eyes clamping to together, Squall got up and took her to the balcony. Once she was outside she took a deep breath, 'much better, thank you' she said to him looking out over the grass plains, she looked up hoping to find another shooting star so she could make the wish of kissing Squall, a bright light shot across the sky she smiled as she closed her eyes and made the wish, she felt eyes upon her, she looked to her right to find a smiling Squall looking at her with those wonderful eyes of his, 'did you see it? Did you see the shooting star?' she asked like a little child to Squall. 'You mean you?' Squall asked his smiling growing wider, Rinoa just stared at him there faces slowly began to move closer to each others and she began to feel Squall's heavy breath on her lips and she felt his hands go up her sides as she put her hands around his neck there heaving breathing on each others lips as they moved closer and closer until...... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
Say good-bye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+ 

Well? What did ya think? Should I write more like this? Well I really don't care if you don't like it cause these are fun, and easy! 

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
